Babysitting101
by ponytail30527
Summary: This is when my O.C.'s are babies, but don't worry, this is more of a Kowalski story! Kowalski's in charge of the kids while Skipper, Private, and Rico leave. What could go wrong? Oneshot!


**Hey again! Okay, this story takes place when the kids are babies. So, don't expect them to say much. I kinda like writing them as babies. It seems like it's not so revolved around them then, but whatever :)**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar!**

"Are you sure you can do this, Kowalski?" Skipper asked for the millionth time. It was Kowalski's turn to watch the kids and he wanted to make sure his new son was safe while he was gone. "You know that you have to watch them at ALL times, that they get their nap, and for the love of all things decent and good, don't let them waddle around in a messy diaper!" He shuddered. "It reeked in here for weeks!"

Kowalski nodded, writing everything down on a clipboard. "Skipper, don't worry so much. You, Private, and Rico need a break! You seem to take more time watching over them than anyone. And I could've sworn on my first chemistry set that Private would be the one doing that."

Skipper blushed. "Just don't let them out of your sight! They may be babies, but they can get into more trouble than you'd expect. Just ask Manfredey and Johnson, when they had to take care of that baby leopard seal." He shuddered. "One minute, you're playing hide and go seek, and the next, you're just trying to hide!"

"Take good care, Kowalski!" Private called out. He was standing next to the metal door of the H.Q. with Rico. "The daily recon should only take an hour or so, oh, and give Elli a kiss for me!" Private said.

Rico nodded. "Buttons!" he reminded him.

"And Marshal, now let's move out!" Skipper said before Private and Rico slid out the door behind him.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and set down his clipboard. "What do they have to worry about? I'm a good parent! I'll just watch the kids. I mean, how hard can that be? As easy as Pi!" he laughed. "Get it? Pi, like the math term… and I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"

The sound of silence and the four babies snoring away in the incubation chamber gave him his answer.

"Wow, I've gone crazy." Kowalski shrugged. "Okay then, let's get started with this babysitting thing." Kowalski looked over to the incubation chamber where the babies were sleeping soundly and waddled over there quietly. His heart melted at the sight of the little angels. "Sweet dreams." He whispered to them.

Just then, the worst thing happened. One of the babies woke up. The little down feathered mess stuck up his little head, showing Kowalski his blue eyes. Kowalski could tell that it was Marshal. Marshal had these wolf like light blue eyes that seemed to stand out a lot. As soon as he was up, he burst into tears and let out a baby wail.

"Oh test tubes!" Kowalski picked up the baby Marshal and tried to shush him. "Shh… it's alright. Uncle Kowalski is here!" he tried to calm the baby down.

Marshal whined still. His loud cries woke up the other babies, and soon, the whole H.Q. was filled with sounds of crying and whining.

Kowalski sighed. "I guess this isn't so easy." He set Marshal down on the floor to look at the other babies. The three were crying and whining like Marshal now. _Copy cats. _Kowalski thought to himself. He picked up Athena first and told her a long math equation along with how to solve it before the young penguin was asleep in his flippers.

Elli was next. Kowalski picked the youngest one up and tickled her tummy and sang a lullaby like Private would. Soon the girl was giggling and smiling. Not long after that, she had worn herself out and drifted to sleep like Athena.

Kowalski smiled. Now that the girls were sleeping, he set them in the incubation chamber and tucked them in. He picked up Buttons. "Okay, how do we get you to go to sleep?" Kowalski examined Buttons. Just then, when he held the boy up to his face, the baby punched Kowalski in the face. "Ow!" he rubbed his beak with his free flipper. "You are your father's son, you know that." Then he noticed that Buttons was giggling at him.

Buttons punched Kowalski again and busted out giggling. He gripped his uncle's beak and twisted it. This amused him, even when Kowalski was obviously in pain.

"Stop it! I wouldn't do this to you!" Kowalski said. His voice sounded weird because of the young penguin twisting his beak around. Then, Kowalski smiled as Buttons was starting to yawn. "Wait," Kowalski thought for a moment and sighed, realizing that this was tiring Buttons out. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Kowalski set Buttons down and then slapped himself across the face. "Oh, this burns!" Kowalski cried out.

Buttons laughed loudly and clapped his flippers together. He really WAS Rico's son.

Kowalski smiled. "Oh, you like that?" Kowalski got an idea! He ran over to the kitchen and went through a few drawers, tossing out a few pots, pans, and then he dug his flipper deep down in the cabinet. "Maybe it's still in here-OW! Something bit me!" he yanked his flipper out and sucked on it.

Just then, baby Marshal crawled out with a little smile on his face.

Kowalski gasped. He almost forgot about Marshal. "Um… you're not going to tell your dad I almost lost you, right?" he picked up Marshal with his flippers and held him close to his face with pleading eyes, but as soon as the baby was close enough, Marshal punched Kowalski on the beak.

Marshal giggled. He then reached down below him and picked up a frying pan.

Kowalski noticed this. "Marshal… you don't wanna do that. Oh come on, how is it possible for a little thing like you to pick up a frying pan!?"

_**BANG!**_

Marshal giggled and was about to hit him again, but Kowalski grabbed it out of his flippers. Marshal frowned, wondering why his new toy was taken. He did the classic baby reaction and wailed.

Kowalski frowned. "No, no, no crying!" he made a goofy face with his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out of his beak, which was curled into a big goofy grin. "Look at the funny face! I have a funny face! Just ask half the girls I knew back when I was younger!"

_**BANG!**_

Marshal giggled with another frying pan in his flippers.

Kowalski sat up and rubbed his head. "Okay, its official, babysitting is harder than I thought. I was… wro-wro-wrong!" he finally choked out. He looked up and saw Marshal preparing for another hit. Instead of snatching, Kowalski held up a small pillow. "This is MUCH better!"

Marshal smiled and offered the trade. Soon he was whacking Kowalski with a pillow.

Kowalski sighed. "I better not let down another kid again without their parents watching." His eyes popped open and he gasped. "BUTTONS!" he sat up quickly and looked to see where Buttons was sitting, but of course, he crawled off somewhere. "Oh, Rico is going to kill me!" He picked up Marshal, ignoring his pillow hits and set him down.

Buttons giggled, making Kowalski turn around to see him under the invention table.

"Buttons," Kowalski said calmly, noticing Buttons was under his an electrically charged ray gun. "Stay still and don't move." He slowly approached the penguin. "Don't move, just stay." He then ran under the table and tried to grab Buttons, but Buttons had quickly crawled off. Kowalski sighed of defeat, but it got worse when the ray gun fell in his flippers. "Oh my…"

_**Buzz! Zap!**_

Buttons clapped with a smile on his face. "Ooh! Ah!" his dark blue eyes widened as the electrical zap lit up the room, as well as Kowalski.

Kowalski sighed in pain when the zapping was over, completely covered in ashes. "Ow." He whimpered. He got a little angry. "That does it!" he sat up and looked at Buttons. "Off to bed mister!" he said sternly.

Buttons stuck his tongue out at his uncle and ran off, laughing as he did.

"Ugh! You are evil!" Kowalski stood up and started to chase him around the room. While he did, he fell over a table, a stool, and a few frying pans, causing him to land face first into a pile of frying pans. Kowalski sat up and held a frying pan in his flippers. "This is NOT fun anymore! I seriously hate these things!" he tossed the frying pan to the side.

The frying pan flew across the room and then landed in the cabinet. As soon as it landed in there, a farting noise was heard.

Kowalski smiled. "I almost forgot!" he ran into the cupboard and pulled out an old whoopee-cushion. "I remember this! I used to… sit on it all the time thanks to Skipper." He growled, but then shrugged it off. He faced Buttons again and squeezed the whoopee-cushion, making it fart.

Buttons looked up as the funny noise came to his ears. He looked over at the toy and giggled. He waddled over to him quickly and held out his flippers, asking if he could hold it. When Kowalski gave it to him, Buttons had fun playing with it. He was laughing and giggling at this new toy, and best of all, he was quiet.

Soon enough, Buttons fell asleep and Kowalski finally got to put him in the incubation chamber. "You caused me a lot of trouble today, Buttons." He smiled down at the little penguins. "But, you are only a young hatchling, so I'll look the other way this time."

Just then, Skipper, Private, and Rico returned home.

"Hey Kowalski, how were the-WHAT IN THE NAME OF WASHINGTON'S ROOT CANNALS!?" Skipper looked around and saw that the electrical ray went off, because of the pile of ashes next to it. There were pots and pans scattered everywhere, and why was there an old whoopee-cushion in the kids' incubation chamber?

Kowalski weakly walked over to them. "Babysitting mission, accomplished." he high-fived his team mates and then fell over in exhaustion.

**LOL, poor Kowalski! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review!**


End file.
